Day 2: 6:00am-7:00am
Story The following takes place between 6:00am-7:00am 6:00am Claire and Charlotte were hiding themselves. A police man is dead. Oh…my God. We’re going to die said Claire. They take control over this building. Juliet looked ath the building. We should now focus ourself on the escape said Ranjina. Caroline looked to Juliet. I know, but if they are discovered, it could going worse. Claire and Charlotte being captured makes the thing only worse, but I have an idea said Juliet. Kate and Rachel were looking out the window. That was great said Rachel. Yes, said Kate. Angela was hiding herself in the house from Rachel. I can’t escape thought Angela. Angela was slowly walking away, but Kate heard something. 6:15am Juliet was taking on the jacket from Daniel. I’m going to steal a helicopter said Juliet. My name is from now on Annie Morgan. It looks that the light will come over an hour. How do you want to escape with all people around us? asked Ranjina. We’re dead! said Melissa. No said Caroline. How do you want to escape with us? asked Ranjina. There’s a way, but only a few people don’t know how we can escape said Juliet. Are you talking about us? asked Caroline. No said Juliet. There’s a way, but first I need away from this prison to help Claire and Charlotte. 6:20am Kate was runnin, but Angela showed herself. You again said Rachel. Rachel knocked with her hand on the ground, but Angela felt on the glass. Angela start bleeding. Oh…my God, I killed her said Rachel. No, you didn’t said Kate. Rachel looked at Angela. Alex Martin…it’s the key said Angela. 6:25am Rachel was walking away. I have killed her said Rachel. No, you didn’t said Kate. By the way, she betrayed us said Kate. Rachel’s phone was going on. 6:27am Juliet was walking out the prison in her jacket. She was using a helicopter and flew with it over the prison. I’m Annie Morgan and I want to check the place here said Juliet. Go ahead said Derrek Booth. I’m lawyer Johnny Paslo. We have found a wounded at your house said Johnny. I have attacked her said Rachel. You really did, why? asked Johnny. Because she’s in the conspiracy cried Rachel. 6:30am Juliet was looking in the showers. Claire and Charlotte, I have to uncover you said Juliet. How? There’s police everywhere said Charlotte. I can do it the sexy way, but everybody will look at me said Juliet. Go slowly in the helicopter when I do it said Juliet. 6:33am Rachel was walking on the road. Where are you going to honey? asked Kate. I’m going to Mexico said Rachel. Kate was walking on the road to. I love you so much said Rachel. It’s unfair against Juliet said Kate. I know…but you love her said Rachel. Yes, but since yesterday, I love you to said Kate. Rachel smiled. There’s nothing in Mexico that can help us said Kate. 6:42am Derrek Booth walked behind Juliet, but Charlotte and Claire were already gone. Derrek looked at the showers. Girls clothes’? said Derrek. Derrek saw Juliet in the shower and was taking a rope. Derrek tried to strangle Juliet, but Ilas saw this and shot Derrek death. What happened? asked Ilas. I have saved Claire and Charlotte, because they didn’t kill him said Juliet. 6:45am Thank you said Juliet. Katie Becker was on the phone. Kill Rachel and Kate now. Rachel and Kate were looking at Del Rizal. We’ve got not many hours left said Rachel. Rachel? asked a woman. Helen Stampf? asked Rachel. Rachel and Helen also known as Helena mostly kissed. 6:55am What now? asked Ranjina. Now, it’s time to go further with the plan said Juliet. We got the card said Charlotte. the card was a just a piece that I needed. It’s not how we got out of prison. This is just the piece that let us in said Juliet. How honey? asked Ranjina. Let’s get someone to here said Juliet. 7:00pm Category:Season 2 Episodes